Benverho
Benverho was a male human wizard and a PC in the first Emeron campaign. Summary Benverho was one of the Heroes of Unity. He fought in the Battle of Unity and worked to make Joslin Woodbridge the king of a united Emeron. Background Little is known about Benverho's past, and it was a topic he was remarkably tight lipped on. It is known that he studied magic under a Wizard named Melbin and worked alongside a number of Melbin's other apprentices, among them the fire wizard Taltharian and the novice apprentice Justil. Benverho disliked taking orders, however, and when the annoyance of that grew beyond what he felt Melbin was teaching him he left. Unable to gain access to the libraries of Vade, he crossed the Plains of Galmar to study at the Emeron's Wizard's College. In 1072 he was recruited as part of a group of adventurers who would later go on to become the Heroes of Unity by the Great White Wizard Dillman, who sent them on a simple mission to make a delivery in the Principality of Antyoch. Though this mission was mundane, it had the benefit of bringing these heroes together and creating the core of that group. With the Heroes of Unity Along with the rest of the Heroes of Unity Benverho took part in defeating the attempted coup of Notil Avantes, the self described "Kingpriest" of Akana and restoring Prince Lurin Talsar XVI to power. He was also key in uncovering the efforts of followers of Baraxus to bring back Imyan the Invincible, one of the Emeron the Conquerer's most brutal lieutenants, as an undead being and re-conquer the Kingdom. Benverho worked with the Heroes to uncover the conspirators and secret agents of Baraxus in the Principalities of Emeron and Rupmon and to amass allies to face the massive army of undead and traitorous humans in the Principality of Imyan. While in Rupmon the Red Wizard offered Benverho a position as his apprentice (and likely the next Red Wizard) but he refused. Openly stating he had no desire to follow anyone's orders he spurned the offer, saying he'd prefer to continue studying magic on his own than ever be tied down with another master, even if he could learn faster that way. Benverho and rest of the Heroes of Unity located Joslin Woodbridge, the last scion of the last human king of Emeron, and the ''Crown of the Monarch'''', ''allowing him to rally the other three Principalities of Emeron and fight Imyan's forces in the Battle of Unity. Benverho participated in the Battle of Unity, destroying much of Imyan's personal guard with his magic and helping to slay the death knight himself. After the Battle of Unity The newly crowned King Joslin offered the Heroes of Unity a boon for their service, and Benverho requested unfettered access to the Emeron Wizard's College libraries. He spent the next fifteen years diligently studying in Emeron City. He and two of his comrades, Trista Ravenlark and Beastnut, adopted an orphaned boy named Christopher and raised him together. This boy would go on to become the famed Christopher Ravenut. After a decade and a half studying magic and living in Emeron City Benverho declaring that he was bored and departed for parts unknown. He does not seem to appear again in the annals of history. Personality and Abilities Benverho was a somewhat smug and self confident man who felt he had the intelligence to calculate the odds and come out on top more times than not. This attitude was no doubt frustrating, especially because he was often proven correct. Benverho was skilled and powerful wizard who proved adept at adapting his tactics and strategies as needed based on past evidence of success or failure but would readily stick to tried and true spells and tactics while completely dismissing those that proved ineffectual or too random. Category:Emeron Category:Characters Category:PC